Kid Icarus: Uprising
Kid Icarus: Uprising is Chugga's 24th LP, uploaded over September and October 2013. It consists of 32 videos and is 11 hours and 32 seconds long. This was played alongside ''Sonic Colors''. The most recent episode, ''Kid Icarus: Uprising – Bonus Video'', was uploaded in December 2019. Description "(September 6th, 2013 - October 30th, 2013) Sorry to keep you waiting! This project is something very new to me. There's quite a few games with voice acting that I'd like to Let's Play, and this happens to be one of those. I decided to try learning how to do commentary with voice acting using one of my favorite games of all time. Here's hoping it wasn't all in vain!" Chapters Completed Name - Weapon (Difficulty) #The Return of Palutena - First Blade (At beginning of LP)/Fortune Bow (Going back for the 5.0 gate) (2.0, then 5.0) #Magnus and the Dark Lord - Wolf Claws (4.3) #Heads of the Hewdraw - Sagittarius Bow (7.0) #The Reaper's Line of Sight - EZ Cannon (5.0) #Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit - Standard Orbitars (8.0) #Dark Pit - Atlas Club (8.0) #The Seafloor Palace - Orb Staff (9.0, finished on 8.0) #The Space Pirate Ship - Crusher Arm (6.0) #Medusa's Final Battle - Three Sacred Treasures (7.0) #The Wish Seed - Ninja Palm (4.0) #Viridi, Goddess of Nature - Stealth Claws (7.0) #Wrath of the Reset Bomb - Dark Pit Staff (7.7, finished on 6.7) #The Lunar Sanctum - Virgo Palm (7.0, finished on 5.0) #Lightning Battle - Beam Claws (6.0) #Mysterious Invaders - Bullet Blade (6.0) #The Aurum Hive - Twinbellows Cannon (7.0) #The Aurum Brain - Gemini Orbitars (7.8, finished on 6.8) #The Ring of Chaos - Phosphora Bow (6.0) #The Lightning Chariot - Meteor Bow (6.0, finished on 5.0) #Palutena's Temple - Pandora Claws (8.0, finished on 7.0) #The Chaos Vortex - Viridi Palm (5.8) #Scorched Feathers - End-All Arm (6.0) #Lord of the Underworld - Three Sacred Treasures (Until they are destroyed)/Earthmaul Club (After the Three Sacred Treasures are destroyed) (8.0, finished on 7.0) #The Three Trials - Phosphora Bow (7.3, finished on 6.3) #The War's End - Great Sacred Treasure/End-All Arm (5.3... Just kidding 9.0 BRING IT ON!!!!!!) Deaths Throughout the LP, Emile had died a total of ten times (excluding the bonus features.) * Chapter 6: Against Dark Pit and his Ogre Club. * Chapter 7: Thanatos' sword. * Chapter 12: Megonta's projectile. * Chapter 13: Dark Pit's encounter and a stupid Lurchthorn. * Chapter 17: Losing all of his Centurion Strongarms. * Chapter 19: Chariot Master trying to get his entire story. * Chapter 20: A simple... Centurion... wow. * Chapter 23: An underworld Crawler's nearly impossible to avoid explosive shot. * Chapter 24: An annoying Mimicutie. Extra Info In each chapter, Chuggaaconroy brings up some extra info about the game before and/or after a chapter. # Mode overview (Idols, Treasure Hunt, Gear, Practice Range, Arms Alter) # Idol Toss # Offering, Alternate text for Chapter 3 # Power Portrait # Options # Intensity Screen Secrets (Intensity 0.0-1.9, Fiend's Cauldron), Chapter 6 secrets (Dark Pit's weapons, Alternate Paths, Zodiac Weapon) # Weapon Fusion (Carrying over attributes) # Volume Options # Alternate Pathways and Secrets (Chapter 5 Dead Ends, Chapter 5 Horizontal Area, Chapter 8 Treasure Fish) # Alternate Text for Chapter 9 (No 3 Sacred Treasures), Alternate Route in Chapter 10, Alternate Ending for Chapter 10 # The best feature in not only this game, but any game ever... STREETPASS!!!, Viridi's Treasure Hunt Board, Feathers # Kid Icarus Uprising Anime # Localization Differences (Thanatos's Greeting, Underworld Gatekeeper Defeat, Viridi's Insult) # 3D Classics: Kid Icarus # Music Gallery, Pit's Entries (The Door) # How-to-Play Movies (Funny Moments) # Records # Augmented Reality # Viridi's Domain, Chariot Master Theory # Kid Icarus Uprising Puzzle Swap Panel, Extra segments in Chapter 20 (Exo Tank Segment, Palutena's Death) # None # None # None # None # None # Hades's Treasure Hunt, Achievement Weapons, Power Portrait, Offering, Hidden Options, AR Cards, Chapter 25 Failures, Boss Battle Mode, Troy Baker # AR Card Mistakes, AR Cards 405 & 411 # Unused voice lines, out-of-bounds animations, random conversations not shown in the main LP, unused dialogue, differences between the American, Japanese, and European versions of the game, AR Card 411 official release, AR Card 405 unofficial release, gold laurels guide for each chapter Memorable Moments * Saying Thanatos is the annoying funny like... him. * At the beginning, Chuggaa talks about the AR Cards feature and mentions that you can do funny things with the cards as a single frame of him holding a Monoeye card appears for a short second. Trivia *This is the first time he is doing an LP of a Kid Icarus game. *This is the first time that a character in the game has beat him to making the first pun of the LP. *His favorite character is Hades, and Viridi as his second. *He thinks Pandora's voice is sexy. *He loves the Tempura Wizard, and has taken pictures of people cosplaying as them at cons before. *His least favorite enemies are Shootflies, Sinistews, and Stackjaws. *His favorite feature in the game is Streetpass. *He finds himself rooting for Hades more than Pit. *He loves the names of the enemies of the Forces of Nature faction. *His records on his personal file are better than ProtonJon's. *His favorite of the three anime episodes they made for the game is "Palutena's Revolting Dinner." *He is one of the few people who have gotten past the first world in the original Kid Icarus game. *His favorite chapter is Chapter 14: Lightning Battle. *He chose beam claws for the "Sharpen your claws" line *His least favorite chapter is Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain. *His least favorite Intensity Gate is the 7.0 Gate in Chapter 13: The Lunar Sanctum. *In addition the only chapter where he was finished twice was Chapter 13. *His favorite boss is Phosphora. *He hates the concept of a 'gun sword' like the Bullet Blade. *His favorite weapons are the Twinbellows Cannon and Phosphora Bow. *Not counting the Three Sacred Treasures, the only weapon Chugga used multiple times is the Phosphora Bow. *He cleared the final chapter of the game on intensity 9.0 on camera for the first time. * He once compared Palutena to ProtonJon. * The "CHEEEEEEEEEEAPTER" gag from the Paper Mario series returns * As said in Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain, his new favorite word is "SHAZAMITTYLAM!!!" * At the endslate of Chapter 17, he edited a picture of Pyhronn to go with voice lines * In Chapter 23, he said that the chapter is too easy and that "WE NEED CHALLENGE, WE NEED DEATH! WE NEED uh... more death" * His Absol from his Pokemon Emerald Let's Play is likely to be closely related to Pandora. Both are female, both are named Pandora, and both are closely related to calamity. Pandora is the Goddess of Calamity and Absol is the disaster Pokemon being dark-type and having an immensely high attack stat. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:3DS Let's Plays Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising